A Vacation from Reality
by biggestbrandyfan
Summary: Brandy and Mr. Whiskers take a vacation to the Caribbean to escape their boring lives in the Amazon. While on the vacation, they run into sea creatures known as snorks. Since Brandy's favorite food is sea food, can she resist eating her new friends?
1. Chapter 1 Just The Same Old, Same Old

A Vacation from Reality

Chapter 1- Just the Same old, same old.

Brandy: "Gasp! I can't believe it! I'm finally home!" She ran inside the Harrington mansion and headed straight for her room. "Finally I can get back to my life of luxury!" Her first stop was the dresser. "Time to finally get some different clothes on for a change! Let's see here… ***digs through one of the drawers*** I have a purple shirt, nah too old school. Here's a pretty red bow I can wear in my hair**. *digs deeper into the drawer*** Aha! A fancy pink dress with diamonds all over it!"

Brandy…

Brandy: "huh? ***Looks around the room and shrugs* **must be my imagination."

Brandy…

Brandy: "Who's there?"

Brandy!

Brandy: "Show yourself!"

Whiskers: "Brandy! Brandy! Get up!"

Brandy's eyes immediately opened. "Whiskers! I don't think I ordered a wakeup call!"

Whiskers: "But Brandy, it's a beautiful sunny day!" ***Throws back the curtains***

The sun shined directly on Brandy's face, causing her to squint. "AAAA!" ***Immediately closes her eyes and looks away***

Whiskers: "So what does my bestest of friend want to do today? We could go through my stinky sock collection or maybe go swimming."

Brandy: "For the first choice, EWWW!, and for the second, I think I'll pass."

Whiskers: "Oh I know! We could take a vacation!"

Brandy suddenly looked at Whiskers with a smile. "Now that's more like it! I prefer to take a vacation from you and maybe go to the Andes Mountains."

Whiskers: "That's close to what I was thinking. How about you take a vacation with me!"

Brandy shook her head. "I rather have 50 sleepless nights." ***walks into the closet and shuts the door***

Whiskers: "Oh come on Brandy! It will be fun. I was thinking we could take a boat and possibly go to the Caribbean."

Brandy: "A boat! Forget the vacation! I could sail back to Florida! Yes! I'll finally be home!"

Whiskers: "I figured you would like my idea, now we just need a boat."

Brandy emerged from the closet in her usual outfit (Pink shirt, red pants, and purple platform sandals.) "Wait a minute, you don't have a boat ready?"

Whiskers: ***smiles nervously*** "I hadn't gotten that far yet."

Brandy: "Don't just stand there, go build one!" ***kicks Whiskers out of the tree house and into the jungle*** "While he's busy with that, I better pack."


	2. Chapter 2 Prepare to sail the high seas!

A Vacation from Reality

Chapter 2- Prepare to sail the high seas!

Whiskers wandered around the jungle searching for something to use as a boat. ***spies a rock in the shape of a bowl* **"This will work perfectly! I better go show Brandy!"

Meanwhile back in the tree house, Brandy was packing food for the trip. "Let's see here, if we sail northward continuously, it will probably be a couple of weeks or less. Just to be on the safe side, I better pack enough for 3 weeks. That should be plenty."

Whiskers returned to the tree house, out of breath from running. "Brandy! I have our ship right here!" ***hands her the bowl shaped rock***

Brandy: "A rock? This won't go anywhere in the water except straight down!"

Whiskers: "Nonsense Brandy! It will work! Watch!"

They both headed down to the river and Whiskers set the rock in the water, which in less than second, sunk.

Brandy: "Stop wasting time Whiskers! Don't you know anything about building boats!"

Whiskers: "What about the life raft we use for a ceiling?"

Brandy: "That's a bit small."

Whiskers: "What's your idea then?"

Brandy: "wait here." She headed for the Mallayia which is where her friends were. "Let's see, building a boat will be tough so we'll need someone strong. I think I know who to call on." After saying that, she entered Gaspar's Bargain Basement. "Gaspar?"

Gaspar: "Brandy! Is something interesting you?"

Brandy: "Actually no. I need your help with something. Got a minute?"

***5 minutes later***

Gaspar: "So let me get this straight, you want my monkey guards to build you and your idiot friend a boat?"

Brandy nodded.

Gaspar: "What's in it for me?"

Brandy: "What's your price?"

Gaspar: "I want Whiskers' Sugartoad poster. I'm sick and tired of eating Cardboard Crunch just to obtain my own!"

Brandy: "Well…"

Gaspar: "Do we have a deal?"

Brandy: "Sorry Whiskers to do this, but we need a good sized boat to make the journey. So, deal."

Gaspar: "Very well then. My guards will construct a boat for you and you'll be on your way in the morning. Meet me at the clearing with the poster. It's a pleasure doing business with you."

Brandy: "Oh don't worry, I will be there with the poster! Sweet! I can head home tomorrow!"

Brandy returned to where she left Whiskers to find him trying to make the bowl shaped rock float. "Oh brother! Save your energy Whiskers. I have the boat taken care of."

Whiskers: "Really? Who's building it?"

Brandy: "Gaspar is."

Whiskers: "Gaspar? I know he doesn't do stuff for free, especially for me and you."

Brandy: "His price seemed very reasonable."

Whiskers: "It was? What did he charge?"

Brandy: "A Sugartoad poster."

Whiskers: "What? We only have one and that's my favorite one!"

Brandy: "Actually you don't anymore. I sold it."

Whiskers: "Gasp! Brandy Harrington! How could you do something like that to me?"

Brandy: "No worries, Whiskers, when I'm back home, I'll have access to my money again and I can buy you 50 posters if you wanted that many."

Whiskers: "50 posters? I could use it as wallpaper and cover my entire room!"

Brandy: "You do realize when I head to Florida, you won't have a room."

Whiskers: "What do you mean? I'll just stay with you."

Brandy: "No way bunny! You've ruined my stuff way too much as is! You're on your own!"

Whiskers: "Oh, well why don't we enjoy what time we have left together!"

Brandy: "Not right now, Whiskers! I have to pack! I believe you do too."

Whiskers: "Oh. You're right."

Brandy stuffed the last the last of her clothes into a suitcase and shut it. "Phew! Finally all packed and ready for the trip!"

Whiskers: "I just got done too Brandy. So what's for dinner?"

Brandy: "How about vegetable stew?"

Whiskers: "I like the way you think!"

Brandy: "Great! Then go outside and get me some onions."

Whiskers: "Can do!" ***steps outside and falls to the ground, yelling along the way*** "Ow! Why do I always forget to use the steps? Oh well! Tomorrow, we're out of here!"

Ed: "Well hello there Mr. Whiskers. What are you up to?"

Whiskers: "Oh hi Ed. I'm just picking some onions for Brandy's vegetable stew." ***Grabs an onion and yanks it out of the ground*** "After tonight, we're moving out."

Ed: "Moving out? Where are you going?"

Whiskers: "Brandy has us set to head to Florida."

Ed: "To Florida? Wait a minute there Mr. Whiskers, that's a long voyage. Are you sure you're ready for a big trip such as that?"

Whiskers: "Brandy says we are and I'm sure she'll know how to drive boat since I don't have a clue."

Ed: "Well in that case Mr. Whiskers, I guess this is good bye. I wish you the best and I'll see ya later. Well, back to my usual life."

Whiskers: "Bye Ed! Ok, how many onions did Brandy need?" ***looks at list* **"Looks like 5 so that oft to do it!" He returned to the tree house where Brandy was waiting for him. "Here are 5 onions." ***hands them to her***

Brandy: "Thanks Whiskers. Dinner will be ready soon."

Whiskers went into the other room and turned on the tv.

Person(s) on tv: "and for $19.95, we'll throw in this extra one absolutely free! But wait, we're still not… ***changes channel*** "No! Don't do it! You'll regret it! Stop!" ***changes channel*** "Stocks are taking a big hit today…" ***changes channel*** "The president today has scheduled a special meeting…" ***changes channel*** "Now let's take a look at the tropics, Heather?" "Thanks John. We're watching a rather strong area low pressure making its way into the Atlantic from Africa this evening. This storm has the possibly to develop into our next storm. In fact, the computer models…"

Brandy: "Time to eat, Whiskers!"

Person(s) on tv continues: " have this developing into a hurricane or even a major hurricane as it heads into the Caribbean later next week…" ***turns off TV***

Brandy: "Well Whiskers, this is our last night in the Amazon. We leave first thing in the morning."

Whiskers: "Want to talk about all the fun times we had together?"

Brandy: "Eh I don't see what harm that would do. You start."

Whiskers: "I enjoyed the time when I saved your Harrington Ball."

Brandy: "You know, I do remember that. If it weren't for your 'funky bunny' dance, my ball would have been ruined."

Whiskers: "I forgot how it got ruined again."

Brandy: "You tripped on one of your ears and knocked over the juice bowl."

Whiskers: "Oh yeah, I remember now. What's a fun time you had?"

Brandy: "That's a tough one, maybe when Tiffany was in the jungle. Then again, she thought it was stupid that I wanted to rescue you from your so called friend. Sandy and Mr. Frisky were very friendly. I wish now I wouldn't have gotten jealous or set up that tree house destruction device. We would have been good friends."

Whiskers: "Yeah, that was a fun time." ***hands his empty bowl to Brandy***

Brandy: "I hope you like sea food, cause I doubt we'll have enough food to make the voyage without having to fish along the way." ***starts cleaning off the bowls***

Whiskers: "I've had sea food before, but it's not my favorite." ***heads into bathroom to get ready for bed***

Brandy: "Sounds like I'll be saving most of the food for him and I'll have to fish often." Brandy stepped into the closet to change her clothes. They both emerged about a minute later in their pajamas. "Time to get some sleep." ***stretches and pulls back the covers***

Whiskers: ***yawns* **"Good night Brandy."

Brandy: "Good night Whiskers. Tomorrow, we're out of here!" Brandy laid back on her pillow and fell asleep and moments later, Whiskers did the same.


	3. Chapter3 The Beginning of A Long Journey

A Vacation from Reality

Chapter 3-The Beginning of a Long Journey

It seemed like only a couple of minutes had passed when it was suddenly morning. Brandy tossed around in bed as the sun began to shine on her. Finally her eyes opened she could see it was morning.

Unable to hold in the excitement, she jumped out of bed and landed on Whiskers, causing him to get a rude awakening.

Whiskers: "Brandy! What was that for?" I'm trying to sleep!"

Brandy: "You wish you could sleep. We have work to do! ***pulls him out of bed*** Now help me start gathering up our stuff. Oh and Whiskers, I need the Sugartoad poster."

Whiskers: "It's over on your dresser. ***yawns***"

Brandy: "I'll be right back." ***Grabs poster and heads out***

Whiskers: "Ok Brandy." ***collapses to the floor and falls asleep***

Brandy made her way through the jungle to find Gaspar when a green snake passed by her.

The Vic: "What do we have here?" ***licks lips* **"A nice meal for The Vic!" He creeped up on her moving across the trees. Brandy stopped for a moment sensing she was being followed. The Vic opened his mouth and got into position to launch at her when the branch he was on suddenly snapped in half, sending him crashing to the ground. Brandy turned around after hearing a branch brake but didn't see anything.

Brandy: "My mind must be playing tricks on me."

The Vic: "The Vic does not give up without a fight! ***slowly frees himself from the fallen branch***

This time The Vic got ahead of Brandy and climbed a pile of rocks overlooking the pathway. The moment Brandy walked by he opened his mouth but had trouble balancing on the rocks. A few seconds later, he fell off the rock pile and his tail knocked the bottom rock out of the stack. The entire pile began to shake and move toward him.

Meanwhile Brandy continued to walk through the jungle when she saw The Vic running away with a bunch of rocks rolling after him. She just shrugged and kept walking.

The Vic: "The Vic does not like dead ends. ***slides to a stop at a cliff*" **He turned around the saw the rocks getting closer. "This is going to hurt." ***gets flattened by the rocks* **"***in a daze* **Well that wasn't so bad The Vic thinks…" ***faints***

Minutes later-

The Vic: "This time The Vic is sure to nab that Brandy Harrington!"

He was positioned in the trunk of a tree right next to the pathway. Brandy came walking by and The Vic dove at her, mouth wide open. At the same time, Brandy had bent down to look at a pretty, pink flower along the pathway. The Vic missed her completely and slammed into a beehive on a nearby tree. Within seconds, the hive began to get very noisy and bees piled out.

The Vic: "The Vic thinks he's getting too old for this." ***Runs away as quickly as possible as bees follow him* **He came to a river and jumped in. "Ha! The Vic is too smart for those bees!" ***turns around to see a waterfall rapidly approaching* **"Oh fiddlesticks!"

Brandy was approaching the river when she heard The Vic yelling as he went over the waterfall. She thought to herself, "The Vic is being as dumb as Whiskers."

The Vic exhausted pulled himself out of the water. "The Vic needs a vacation." ***faints***

Gaspar: "Brandy!"

Brandy: "Oh there you are Gaspar. I have the poster like you wanted." ***hands it to him***

Gaspar: "Thank you very much Brandy Harrington. As promised, my guards have constructed you a boat."

Brandy went over to the river to find a yacht looking boat. Brandy's eyes opened wide.

Brandy: "It's perfect! This will easily take me to Florida!"

Gaspar: "I'm glad you like it, although I don't think you can make it to Florida in just that. I'm sure you'll be back to Gaspar's Jungle in less than a few days. MUAHAHAHA!"

Brandy: "Whatever lizard brain! Today is the last time you'll see me and Whiskers."

Gaspar: "You and Whiskers? You never said anything about Whiskers going with you."

Brandy: "You thought I was leaving Whiskers behind?"

Gaspar: "Why yes. I figured you were the only one going on the trip."

Brandy: "As much as I wish it were only me, he's coming."

Gaspar: "If he doesn't go with you, send him to my cave. MUAHAHAHA!"

Brandy: "Ok…..I better go get my belongings."

Brandy returned to the tree house but didn't see anything set outside yet. Instead, when she went in, she saw Whiskers fast asleep on the floor.

Brandy: "This is no time for him to sleep in! WHISKERS!" ***Shakes him violently*** "GET UP! We have to load up the ship." ***Starts taking luggage to the ship***

Whiskers jumped out of skin and immediately went to work helping Brandy.

Whiskers: "Do we really have to leave now? Why no wait until this afternoon or evening?"

Brandy: "The quicker we're out to sea, the better!" I want to be off the coast of Brazil by night fall."

Whiskers: "Ok Brandy." ***Gathers up the last of the luggage* **"That sounds like a good plan."

As Whiskers left the tree house, Brandy went back inside to give it a final look over. The inside of the tree house was completely bare. Her dresser was completely cleaned off and all the drawers were empty. The walls were completely bare and just the bunk beds and the table were left. It literally did look like someone had moved out.

Brandy: "Looks like we got everything."

She shut the door and climbed down. Whiskers gave one last look at the tree house and remembered all his memories there.

Brandy: "Come on Whiskers! Let's set sail!" ***Climbs aboard of the boat and begins to lift the anchor***

Whiskers: "Wait for me, Brandy!" ***Dives for the boat and lands on the deck***

As the anchor began to lift off the riverbed, the current began to push the ship downstream.

Whiskers: "When do I raise the sail, Brandy?"

Brandy: "Not until we're out in open water. We have to get out of this river first. Gaspar estimated it would be an hour or so before we hit open water."

Whiskers: "What am I supposed to do in the meantime?"

Brandy: "Nothing. Right now, everything's good."

Whiskers: "Nothing? There has to be something to do. This is going to be a very boring trip for me."

Brandy: "I brought along the books we found at one point in the jungle."

Whiskers: "None of those stories are any good though! They're nothing but a bunch of love stories!"

Brandy: "Can't help you there, Whiskers. You'll have to find way to entertain yourself on your own."

Whiskers: "Hmmm…..Are we there yet?"

Brandy: "We just left. The tree house is still in view."

Whiskers: "Did we bring the TV?"

Brandy shook her head. "Not enough room to take it along. Besides, the Harrington Mansion has plenty of TVs to watch stuff on."

Whiskers: "Uh…. do we have my Monkey Maniacs 6 game?"

Brandy: "No and thank goodness! That was annoying!"

Whiskers: "Can I read your diary?"

Brandy: "No!"

Whiskers: "Can I raise the sail?"

Brandy: "NO!"

Whiskers: "Well what can I do?"

Brandy: "You were sleeping when I returned to the tree house earlier so try that."

Whiskers: "Now why didn't I think of that?"

Brandy rolled her eyes while Whiskers laid down on the deck of the ship. 

**Several hours later-**

Whiskers: "Phew! ***Big yawn* **what time is it?"

When he opened his eyes, he saw nothing but water every direction he looked.

Whiskers: "Uh Brandy, where's the Amazon?"

Brandy: "We left it about 2 hours ago. Since you were asleep, I opened the sails to take us northward."

Whiskers looked around saw that the ocean was very calm. There were few if any ripples. The sun was out and it was humid.

Whiskers: "I can hardly breathe in this."

Brandy: "It's not a problem for me. It smells like home!"

Whiskers daydreamed and by the time he snapped out of it, the sun was setting.

Whiskers: "It's getting dark, Brandy. We should probably cast anchor here."

Brandy: "I don't think so, Whiskers. This is the Florida express! No stops!"

Whiskers: "You're going to keep us moving all night?"

Brandy: "Yep. When I go to bed, I'll lower sail so we move a little slower just in case we run into any rough seas."

Whiskers: "That's good, Brandy. I guess I'll get some sleep."

Brandy stayed wake well into the night until she was too tired to stir the ship. She took a branch that was aboard the ship and set it against the wheel to keep them steadily headed north.

Brandy: "Good night Whiskers."

Whiskers: "Night Brandy."

**-To Be Continued-**


	4. Chapter 4 New Friends or New Food?

A Vacation from Reality

Chapter 4-Nice Friends or Nice Food?

Whiskers got a rude awakening the following morning from a wave crashing into the side of boat, getting him wet. Whiskers was getting mad at Brandy thinking she had dumped water on him but then suddenly, a second wave got him wet. He looked at the sea to find it not as calm as the day before. He watched as wave after wave slammed into the side of boat and began to fill it with water or so he thought. Seeing the inside of the boat getting wet, he ran over to where Brandy was sleeping.

Whiskers: "Brandy! Brandy! Get up! The ship is taking on water!"

Brandy immediately sat up and looked but she saw was water splashing into the boat and then draining out.

Brandy: "calm down, Whiskers. There's nothing wrong with the boat. That's normal." ***Points at the drain in the floor where the water was going* **"Aside from that, since I'm up now, might as well get some breakfast.

Whiskers: "How much longer will it be Brandy, before we reach Florida?"

Brandy: "Probably 2-3 weeks. We're not moving that quickly at all."

Whiskers: "2-3 weeks! Maybe you should take me back to the Amazon and you go ahead for Florida."

Brandy: "Sorry Whiskers, even if I could get you back to the Amazon, with no GPS or map aboard, I have no idea where we are. If we were to head south, we would probably sail right by the Amazon. That's why we must stay on course."

Whiskers: "Ugh…this is going to be super boring."

Indeed, it was for Whiskers. The second day at sea seemed to take forever and the third day was even worse. Each morning he was woken up by waves crashing into the boat and each meal was the same, mangoes.

By day five, Whiskers took one of sails and used it as a tarp to keep him dry in the mornings. The food supply was getting low too so Brandy had to resort to fishing.

The first week of their voyage came at end very slowly it seemed.

By day 8, Whiskers was sleeping in during the morning when suddenly, the wind began to pick up. The sail he used as a tarp began to flap in the breeze, creating a moderate crashing sound. Soon, it was too loud for him to ignore and he got up.

Whiskers: "***sigh* **Same old sea with big waves… Wait a minute! Big waves?"

The ship began to be tossed around violently, causing Brandy to wake up.

Whiskers: "Brandy! What's going on?"

Brandy: "I'm sure it's just a passing storm." By the minute, the waves got bigger and the wind increased. Torrential rain began to pour on them shortly afterward.

Whiskers: "Are you sure this is only a passing storm? It's getting very dark."

Brandy: "I don't think it's a passing storm anymore. Quickly Whiskers! Lower the sail!"

Whiskers ran onto the deck and started lowering the sails while Brandy grabbed the wheel to stir the boat to avoid capsizing. Waves slammed into the sides of the boat and their belongings began to get loose.

***Splash!***

Brandy: "What was that?" ***turns around to see their one of their containers full of mangoes floating away in the water* **"AAAA!" ***Huge wave slams into her, knocking her into the water* **"Whiskers! Help me!"

Whiskers grabbed a rope, threw it to her, and pulled her out of the water.

Brandy: "Thanks Whiskers. ***Hugs him*** "Now we have to avoid going parallel with these waves or else we could capsize. You adjust the sails and I'll drive the ship. We'll hit the waves head on."

Whiskers: "This is going to get bumpy."

Up and down each wave, they drove the ship through. At times, the ship caught air and slammed into the sea surface. Over 10 hours passed before the storm went away.

Whiskers: "I remember hearing something about a hurricane moving through the Caribbean back when we were in the Amazon. We must be in the Caribbean then."

Brandy: "If that's true, we should anchor here and wait for the storm to move on." ***Points at very stormy skies the way they were headed***

Whiskers: "Good idea Brandy! I'll lower the anchor." ***Starting lowering the anchor into the water***

Down it went into the depths of the sea until it landed next to some mysterious lab.

Gallio: "I say, what do we have here?" ***Starts looking at the giant anchor in disbrief***

Allstar Seaworthy was swimming by when he too noticed it.

Allstar: "Holy cat fish! What's that?"

Gallio: "That's a good question Allstar. I believe it's something from dry space. I must run some tests on this at once and learn more about it."

Allstar: "Dry space? I've been there before. Seems odd to get something from dry space over here though. We're nowhere near dry land."

Junior: "Did someone say something out of ordinary? It's got to be worth millions!" ***Swims over to the chain the anchor was attached to and tries to disconnect it***

Allstar: "I must go tell the others! It could be a new discovery!"

Meanwhile…

Brandy: "Can't believe I'm saying this but it feels good just to rest."

Whiskers: "You said it, especially after a ride like that!"

Brandy: "I'm going to get some grub." ***walks inside the boat and heads to the kitchen area***

Brandy: "**Gasp! Where did all of our food go?"**

Whiskers: "It got washed overboard, remember?"

Brandy: "We only have 10 mangoes left!"

Whiskers: "Don't forget you can fish."

Brandy: "I totally forgot about that. Good idea Whiskers. Let's see what kind of fish we have in these parts. ***casts the fishing rod***

Back to the bottom of the sea…

Gallio: "I've done it, Allstar!"

Allstar: "What's that doctor Gallio?"

Gallio: "This 'whatever you call it' is not from dry land, but from a ship."

***Everyone in ah***

Casey: "I want to see who's up there!"

Allstar: "Hold it Casey. ***holds her back*** We don't know what's up there. It could be dangerous."

Junior: "Aww, you're just a scary cat fish! Hahaha! I will go to the top and figure out how to take this 'whatever you call it' off of this long metal looking thing." ***bonk!*"**Ouch!" ***A hook with bait landed on his head and now is floating above the ground***

Casey: "Hey that thing looks familiar. I remembered seeing this before."

Junior: "You're out of your snork!" ***Grabs ahold and starts pulling on the hook***

Brandy: "Hey I got a bite!"

Whiskers: "There's your lunch for ya."

Brandy: "Yeah right Whiskers. I won't know how big the fish is until I reel it in." ***yanks on pole and then starts reeling***

Junior: "This stupid thing won't come off." ***Suddenly gets thrusted off the ground*** "AAAA! What's happening?" ***lets go of hook but his clothes get stuck* **"Somebody help me!"

Brandy: "It's almost here Whiskers. The weight on the line seems a bit of the light side."

Whiskers: "Well it may not be the only thing you eat then. It will probably just be a snack."

Brandy: "True, but it's better than nothing!"

Brandy reeled quicker and quicker, trying to get the line out of the water as quickly as possible.

Whiskers: "You should open your mouth so you can plop the fish directly in your mouth."

Brandy: "Are you feeling ok, Whiskers? It isn't like you to have all these ideas."

Whiskers: "Hey! I'm not that dumb!...Ok maybe I am."

Brandy yanked on the line and opened her mouth as the line flew inside. She then closed her mouth and pulled the hook out.

Whiskers: "How's it taste?"

Brandy: "A bit different. I've never had seafood taste this way before. It's actually the best tasting thing I've ever had."

Junior: "Hey, where am I? What's going on?"

Whiskers: "Spit it out and we'll see what it is before you eat it."

Brandy: "Ok Whiskers." ***Spits Junior out into her hand* **"What the? What kind of fish is this?"

Junior lay stunned from the impact of hitting her hand.

Whiskers: "Gee I don't know, Brandy. Never seen it before. Try eating it. See how it tastes."

Brandy: "Alright." ***Tosses Junior back into her mouth and swallows him***

Whiskers: "Well?"

Brandy: "It was wonderful Whiskers! Whatever type of fish it's called, it's the best tasting! Too bad it's so small though. It hardly did anything to my hunger."

Whiskers: "You better keep fishing then."

Brandy: "Yeah I better." ***Casts the fishing rod again***

Meanwhile…

Casey: "Shouldn't Junior be back by now?"

Allstar: "I don't know, Casey. I saw him get pulled all the way out of the water and now it looks like the thing he was pulling on is coming back."

Casey: "Where's Junior though?"

Allstar: "Probably on the human ship."

Casey: "If he's up there just fine, I want to go to, to meet the humans!" ***Starts pulling on the hook and then jumps on the 'U' shape curve***

Allstar: "Wait! Casey!" ***Swims for the hook just as she got pulled up***

Brandy: "Wow! Another hit already! We must have stopped where's there's many fish. Hopefully I'll get a big one this time." ***Starts reeling quickly***

Casey held on and just as the hook came out of the water, she looked at Brandy.

Brandy: "Hey Whiskers! I caught another one!"

Casey: "Hi there! I'm a snork and Casey Kelp is the name."

Brandy was about to eat her when she suddenly heard it talking to her.

Brandy: "Were you actually talking to me?" ***Looks at Casey in shock***

Casey: "Yes I was. Who are you?"

Brandy: "Talking fish! I'm uh…Brandy…Harrington."

Casey: "Pleased to meet you, Brandy Harrington."

Brandy: "So you're called snorks?"

Casey: "Yep. By the way, have you seen Junior? I saw him get pulled in here."

Brandy: "Oh you mean the snork I pulled in earlier." ***thinks to herself* **"I can't tell her the truth. She might leave. Maybe if I'm nice, she'll stick around. Besides Brandy, she could lead you to where there are more of them and then you'll have plenty of food for the trip."

Brandy: "I didn't know what to do with him so I threw him back in the water, assuming he was a fish. I was fishing since we're very low on food, but he was too small to even bother with eating, just as you're small too. Do snorks get any bigger than that?"

Casey: "Nope. This is our normal size."

Brandy: "Ok, why have I never seen this type of fish before?"

Casey: "We're totally different from fish and we only live in this one isolated spot in the ocean."

Brandy: "You mean I have our boat parked directly over your homes?"

Casey: "Yep."

Brandy: "Hmmm…so tell me, are there more of you?"

Casey: "Oh there's lots more! I have an idea. Take those sticks and put them together. You'll be able to breathe under the water."

Brandy: "Woe, woe, woe! Under the water? I can't swim! I'll drown."

Casey: "That's what those sticks are for. Place them in your nose and attach them to that container over there. You'll be able to breathe just fine despite being in the water."

Brandy: "That would solve my drowning concern, but what about the other issue? I can't swim."

Casey: "Just hang on to me and I'll snork you around."

Brandy: "Say what?"

Casey: "Just trust me."

Brandy: "Ok, but first, I'm going to change my clothes. I don't need to ruin my favorite outfit. ***runs inside the ship and emerges in her pink spotted bikini* **I shouldn't be too long, Whiskers."

Whiskers just stood in a daze, staring at the open sea.

Casey: "Is he going to be alright?"

Brandy: "He'll be fine. That's how he usually acts." ***grabs Casey and jumps into the water***

Casey: "Now hang on tight! By the way, how's your air supply holding up?"

Brandy: "I look like a science experiment gone wrong! Other than that, just fine."

They both settled slowly into the depths of the ocean.

**-To Be Continued-**


	5. Chapter 5 A Strange New World

A Vacation from Reality

Chapter 5-A Strange New World

About 15 minutes later, they landed on the seafloor. Brandy looked around puzzled.

Casey: "Right over that ridge over there is our town." ***Points to the east where a ridge blocked the view*** Brandy held onto Casey and she brought her to the top of the ridge. Brandy couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Brandy: "This is your home? It looks like a miniature city."

Casey: "Yep. It's nothing big but we like it. Welcome to Snorkland!"

Brandy: "That's an original name. Reminds me of Disneyland."

Casey: "Disneyland? Never heard of it. Are there snorks there?"

Brandy: "Of course not! It's not in the water!"

Casey: "I'll have to go some time."

Brandy: "…."

Casey: "Anyhow, I'll show you around."

Brandy still couldn't believe what she was seeing. It looked like something from a sci-fi movie. The buildings looked like nothing she had ever seen before. The vehicles reminded her even more of a sci-fi movie.

Brandy: "How come I've never heard of this place before?"

Casey: "Very few people know this even exists. If it weren't for our tv series during the 1980s, no one would know this town even existed."

Brandy: "1980s?" She thought back to her childhood. In her mind, she remembered watching tv and hearing something about that series. Brandy was only a pup then, but she remembered that time well. "Now that I think of it, I have seen this place before."

As they swam through the town, Brandy's stomach began to growl.

Casey: "I think now would be a good time to stop for lunch."

Brandy: "Yeah, I think we should. What do we have to eat around these parts?"

Casey: "Well, we have kelp burgers and seaweed."

Brandy: "Kelp burgers? Must be what you call hamburgers."

Casey: "Hamburgers?"

Brandy: "Nevermind."

Casey shrugged and brought Brandy over to one of their kelp burger stands.

Casey: "Hmmm… I'll get me one and probably 2 for you."

Brandy: "How big are they?"

Casey: "About ½ an inch tall."

Brandy: "1/2 an inch? It would take at least 300 to be even close to a snack."

Casey: "Sorry Brandy, but I don't have enough money for that many. The most I can buy is 3."

Brandy: "What about the seaweed?"

Casey: "That costs more."

Brandy: "I've got to have something. I couldn't have breakfast since there wasn't any food."

Casey: "I'm sorry, but maybe these kelp burgers will tide you over."

Brandy took both of the kelp burgers and tossed them into her mouth. Almost immediately, a strong salt flavor was released and she had to spit them out.

Brandy: "Yiack! Why's there so much salt in it?"

Casey: "We live on salt so we need lots of it."

Brandy: "I can't eat these. They're horrible tasting!"

Casey: "Oh come on, they can't be that bad!" ***laughs to herself***

Brandy: "Well you finish off yours."

Casey: "Wait a minute, where are you going?"

Brandy: "I'm going to see the rest of the town and hopefully find something better to eat."

Casey: "Ok, I'll be here waiting."

Since Brandy couldn't swim, she walked on the sea floor ever so slowly. She thought to herself, "how am I going to survive the rest of the trip? I want to eat the snorks since they taste very good, but they've been so nice to me. If it wasn't for the high salt content, I could have eaten those kelp burgers. What am I going to do?" The more she walked, the more hungry she got and the more tasty looking the other snorks got. "I don't have a choice, it's them or me!" Brandy pulled out her purse and began stuffing various snorks into it.

Nearly 15 minutes passed before it was full. "This will help me for the rest of trip. Now for lunch." Brandy scooped up about 50 snorks and ate them. "Ahhh!" ***covers mouth to avoid burping* **"Now I can see the rest of town. I better get back to Casey before she suspects something is up."

Brandy closed her purse and returned to the kelp burger stand just as Casey finished her kelp burger.

Casey: "Hello again, Brandy. Were you able to find something else to eat that wasn't extremely salty?"

Brandy: "Yep! Not a problem. Shall we continue?"

Casey: "Sure. What were you able to find by the way?"

Brandy: "Oh I found some…uh…um…crabs. Yes, crabs."

Casey: "Well, I'm glad you could find something."

***big growl***

Brandy's ears perked up from the noise. "What was that?" she asked nervously.

Casey: "It sounded like a snorkeater."

Brandy: "A snorkeater? Hahaha! Another original name. What's next? kelp eaters?"

Casey: "It's no joking matter if you're a snork. If one catches you, you're done for."

Brandy thought to herself, "I don't need any competition with eating snorks since that's all I could find to eat."

Casey: "It's nearby so we have to be very careful."

***another big growl***

Casey: "It's very close now. Stay alert, Brandy."

Brandy: "Hahaha! They don't scare me!"

The snorkeater suddenly appeared directly in front of them.

Brandy: "What type of fish is that? This is feeling even more now like a sci-fi movie."

Snorkeater: "Well, well, look what we have here. A tasty looking snork just for me!"

Brandy: "Not if I can help it!" She stepped in front of the snorkeater causing him to stop swimming.

Snorkeater: "Out of my way! That snork is mine!"

Brandy: "You do realize you're small than me, don't you?"

Snorkeater: "Yeah, so?"

Brandy: "So, I can do this." She grabbed the snorkeater by the tail and began spinning it around.

Snorkeater: "Ok, ok, you made your point! Just stop spinning me! I'm getting very dizzy." Brandy just ignored him and spun him faster. "Did you hear me? I said let go of me!"

Brandy: "Let go of you? Alright." She let go of the snorkeater, sending him torpedoing across the seafloor before slamming into an underwater ridge.

Snorkeater: "I don't know what's worse? A snorkeatereater or her!" ***faints***

Casey: "Wow that was incredible! We could certainly use your help in terms of snorkeater attacks."

Meanwhile, back on ship, Whiskers was relaxing on the deck until the sun suddenly went out of sight. "Uh oh…it looks like that hurricane is heading back this way. I got to warn Brandy!" Whiskers tied a long rope to his leg before placing a bucket on his head and jumping into the water. The bucket allowed him to breathe underwater in a trapped air pocket.

Casey and Brandy had just finished touring the town when Whiskers arrived.

Whiskers: "Brandy! Brandy!"

Brandy: "Whiskers? What are you doing here?"

Whiskers: "The hurricane has changed directions and is headed straight for us. Oh I see you found another one of those fish." ***Grabs Casey and eats her*** "You're right, they are good!"

Brandy: "Wait a minute, Whiskers!"

Whiskers: "There's no time! We must get back to the boat!"

Brandy: "But Whiskers that snork was my fri…"

Whiskers: "Not another word, Brandy. We need to get to calm waters."

Brandy: "But…sigh. Well, she was nice while I knew her."

She took off after Whiskers as he began to pull himself with the rope. She soon reached the surface of the water just as the wind began to pick up. Brandy ran to the wheel and began steering the boat away from the storm. Meanwhile Whiskers lifted the anchor.

Aboard the ship, Brandy tried to steer the boat away from the storm but they were quickly being overtaken by it. Whiskers began to raise the sail so the wind could blow them away from the storm. The wind only intensified and the sails began to tear.

Brandy: "Lower the sails, Whiskers! There's too much wind!"

Before Whiskers could do anything about the sails, a strong wind gust broke the mass in half and sent it crashing onto the deck.

Whiskers: "Uh Brandy, I think we lost our sails."

Brandy: "Not good! We're at the mercy of this storm!" A huge wave slammed into the side of the boat and sent her purse flying across the deck. Upon the impact, the purse opened and snorks began to spill out. "Whiskers!" ***points at her purse***

Whiskers: "I'll take care of it." He ran over to gather up the snorks that were escaping just as another huge wave slammed into the boat. Water flowed over the deck and washed away the snorks before Whiskers could grab them. "Well, at least we still have what's left in her purse." Another wave came in and shoved Whiskers into the broken mass. The force of the impact forced him to spit out Casey.

Casey didn't know what was going on since it had happened so quickly. She looked up and saw Brandy.

Brandy: "Casey! I thought you were gone for sure after what Whiskers did."

Casey: "What did he do?"

Brandy: "Don't you remember anything? He ate you before I could say anything to him. I'm glad you're alright."

Casey: "Me too. This is a quite the storm you're going through."

Before Brandy could say anything, another wave came on aboard and washed Casey overboard. "Something tells me I'm not going to see her anymore and I need to get out of this storm." Brandy couldn't worry about where Casey had gone to, as her focus was on making out of this storm in one piece.

Meanwhile Whiskers was having trouble closing Brandy's purse to keep the rest of the snorks from being washed away. The impact of each wave made it very tough and soon he found himself joggling the purse. Another wave hit the boat and the purse went flying. Whiskers caught it just feet above the sea surface. The only problem though was he caught it upside down. With it still open, all the snorks fell into the ocean within a few seconds. There was not one left behind.

Suddenly the biggest wave yet from the storm began to approach the boat.

Brandy: "Whiskers! Brace yourself!"

The wave was nearly 30 feet high as it quickly approached the boat. Brandy steered the boat to avoid an impact on the side. They hit it dead on and what was left of the mass was destroyed and washed away. The boat climbed the slope of the wave and was nearly vertical upon reaching the top. Whiskers grabbed ahold of whatever he could and the boat fell 30 feet down the backside of the monster wave. It slammed into the water and the force sent Brandy flying inside of boat. She hit the side of the boat and everything began to go dark. She fainted shortly afterwards.


	6. Chapter 6 Lost

A Vacation from Reality

Chapter 6-lost

Brandy opened her eyes and rubbed her head to help the pain. She stood up and went out on the deck. The sea was completely calm with not a single wave or ripple in sight. There was also no cloud cover. She went over to Whiskers who fell asleep near the edge of the ship. "Whiskers, wake up."

Whiskers: "Is it over?"

Brandy: "Yes Whiskers. The storm has moved on but we have a problem."

Whiskers: "What's that?"

Brandy: "Our sails are completely destroyed. We have no way to drive this boat. All I do is steer. Oh well, at least you saved all the snorks I had gathered."

Whiskers: "Yeah, about that…"

Brandy opened her purse and reached in to grab some snorks, but she didn't feel anything. She immediately flipped the purse upside down and began shaking it. There was nothing in it. "Whiskers! Where's the snorks?"

Whiskers: "I think they got washed overboard."

Brandy: "Did you save any?"

Whiskers: "I don't know if any are left but my best guess is no."

Brandy: "GRRRR!"

Whiskers: "No reason to get upset, Brandy."

Brandy: "What are you talking about? We're lost somewhere in the middle of the ocean with no food!"

Whiskers: "What are you talking about? We're still heading for Florida."

Brandy: "I don't have a clue where we're headed now. We were headed for Florida but that storm could have easily changed our direction. For all we know, we could be headed for Europe!"

Whiskers: "I'm sure that's not happening. I bet we're headed for Greenland or possibly Africa."

Brandy: "You're not helping! First things first, do we still have the fishing rods?"

Whiskers: "No they went overboard."

Brandy: "Ok, how about fishing hooks?"

Whiskers: "Overboard."

Brandy: "Fishing line?"

Whiskers: "Overboard."

Brandy: "Anything at all?"

Whiskers: "I don't think so."

Brandy: "Ok, no need to panic, we may not be able to fish now to get food but we have to be close to land."

Whiskers: "All I see is ocean."

Brandy: "No land at all?"

Whiskers: "Nope."

Brandy began to scan the horizon and could make out some palm trees way off in the distance.

Brandy: "No land huh Whiskers?" ***Slaps him***

Whiskers: "Ouch! Ok so there's land, but how do we get to it?"

Brandy: "We'll peddle our way there." ***Grabs two loose boards from the deck to use as peddles***

Whiskers: "Are you nuts? That will take forever!"

Brandy: "I know that's why we have you." ***Raises fists***

Whiskers: "Gasp! I'm peddling, I'm peddling!"

Brandy: "I figured you would see things my way."

Whiskers was peddling so quickly due to being scared of Brandy that they reached the dry land in less than 2 hours. Their distance would have taken 5 hours at normal speed. Brandy steered the boat to the nearest land until it made contact with the ground.

Whiskers: "Strange that the Amazon looks like Florida."

Brandy: "Gasp! This is the Amazon!"

Whiskers: "We made it? Really? I can't believe it. I always wanted to visit the Amazon!"

Brandy: "Whiskers! We were trying to get away from here!"

Whiskers: "Believe what you want, Brandy. This is a real vacation; a vacation from reality!"

Brandy: "You make absolutely no sense at times. Well since we're back here, we might as well move back into the tree house."

Whiskers: "Oh this is going to be a fun vacation! I wonder what attractions they have here?"

Brandy: "Sigh…"

Whiskers: "Hey Brandy, I can't help but think we forgot a snork.

Inside Brandy's stomach…

Junior: "Why does everything want to eat snorks? All I wanted was to be rich. Speaking of which, that's what got me into this mess! This just isn't my week!"

The End


End file.
